Der Leuchtwal
by sythiar
Summary: Die Geschichte basiert auf einem Traum, den ich hatte. Wer den Schluss dieser Serie noch nicht kennt, der sollte diese Geschichte lieber nicht lesen. Ausser er hat gute Gründe.


4

**Begegnung mit dem Leuchtwal**

Es war dunkel, am Strand brachen sich die Wellen, ich hörte sie, wie aus weiter Entfernung. Ein Strandhaus, welches ich hinter mir gewahrte, gerade so als wäre es erst erschienen. Obwohl ich mich nicht umwandte, war ich mir sicher, hinter mir die Anwesenheit dieses Hauses zu fühlen. Seine Eingänge mussten spärlich beleuchtet sein, denn ein schummriges Licht verbreitete sich auf dem nächtlich geschwärzten Gras.

Vor mir wurde das Wasser eines Swimmingpools vom Winde leicht gekräuselt und gluckste, um dann wieder leise mit dem Wind um die Wette zu flüstern, und dann an den eckigen Rand zu pochen, so als wolle es die Barriere durchbrechen und die Freiheit mit den Wellen am Strand teilen.

Es war dunkel und ich stand still. Konnte ich mich überhaupt rühren? Waren meine Beine und meine Arme nicht wie gefroren, und mein Genick steif, war ich zum einsamen Beobachten verbannt?

Plötzlich. Hinter mir. Ein Bersten. Die Dunkelheit zersprang in tausend Stücke, als hätte jemand einen Stein in die düstere Scheibe geworfen. Sie schwand, und erst jetzt verstand ich, jemand weit hinter mir musste auf den Gedanken gekommen sein, noch einmal zu so später Stunde das Haus zu verlassen.

Meine Augen waren von dem plötzlichen Gleissen geblendet, und sie brauchten eine Weile, bis sie sich angepasst hatten, doch ein anderer Sinn, der mir fast wichtiger erschien, übernahm jetzt die Kontrolle.

Schritte. Atmen. Noch ein paar Füsse neben den Ersten auf dem Parkettboden vor dem Haus. Stille. Abgesehen vom Rauschen und Aufschlagen der Wellen, dem Wind im Swimmingpool und weit entfernt einer Grille, irgendwo, wo das Licht die schützende Dunkelheit noch nicht erreichte. Spannung durchzog die Luft, schloss sich wie eine Schlange um mich und drohte mir schon meine Kehle zu erdrücken, als plötzlich wieder die Schritte ergellten. Schnelle Schritte, hastig und ungeduldig.

„Nanami, warte!"

Eine sanfte, tiefe und doch leicht strenge Stimme, welche, so schien es, die Schritte wieder zurück holen wollte. Doch was... dieser Name...er war japanisch und bedeutete die sieben Weltmeere, und er war so vertraut.

Visionen...

Eine sterbende Mutter bei der Geburt dieses Kindes.

Der Vater und das junge Mädchen auf Reisen, mit Freunden, auf der Suche.

Ein schwarzweisser Schwertwal stets an ihrer Seite, alles mit ihr teilend, ihr Leben beschützend.

Es war eine Legende. Eine Legende wie es schon Tausende gab und jedes Mal, wenn ein Mensch oder ein Abenteuer verendet, kommt noch eine Weitere dazu. Doch auch Legenden sind dazu geboren, vergessen zu werden.

Die Stimme konnte die Schritte nicht mehr holen.

„Nein Daddy, er wartet, ich will zu ihm."

Zu wem? Wer konnte Füsse so in Aufregung versetzen und sie auf den Zehenspitzen tippeln lassen? Da sprengte sie auch schon davon. Und da! Sie kam in meinen Blickwinkel. Es war so plötzlich geschehen, dass ich mir erst jetzt wieder meines wiedererlangten Augenlichtes bewusst wurde und alle anderen Sinne wieder in den Hintergrund traten, ausser noch einem, den ich komischerweise gar nicht besass: den Tastsinn.

Nanami rotes zerzaustes Haar bedeckte ihren Kopf, mit Müh' und Not durch ein Haarband gebändigt, eine orange Hose und ein sanft gelbes T-Shirt umwehten ihren Körper, so wie der Wind die Küsten umweht und ihre Füsse waren nackt, deshalb hatten ihre Schritte so fein geklungen.

Den Strand erreichte sie schnell und die Wellen schienen sie, hungrigen Tieren gleich zu verschlingen. Noch ehe ich mich eines anderen besinnen konnte, durchzuckte auch schon etwas anderes die Luft. Es schien vom Meere her zu kommen und ich konnte, oder wagte es zumindest nicht, mir vorzustellen, was sich noch alles ereignen mochte.

Da. Ein Leuchten. Nein, nicht dieses grelle Blitzen von eben noch. Dies Leuchten war nicht so grausam und blendete meine Augen, denn ich konnte sie vor staunen nicht mehr abwenden. Es war ein wundersam warmes und weiches Leuchten, wie ein Seidentuch, welches den kalten Marmor bedeckte. Ja, ich behaupte sogar, es habe auch die Grille erreicht, denn diese schwieg betroffen, und fand keine Worte mit denen sie es mit all seiner Pracht hätte beschreiben können, genauso wie ich.

Eine Stimme kam von hinten, die einer Frau, hoch und trotzdem sanft, nein, es war nicht Nanamis Mutter.

„Der Wal, es ist der leuchtende Wal!"

Diese Stimme klang so verträumt, als würde sie in einer Erinnerung schweben. Doch erst jetzt, als sie schon lange verklungen, wurde mir die Bedeutung ihrer Worte bewusst. Der leuchtende Wal, der Wal aus der Legende!

Es liegt etwas mystisches darin, alten, überlieferten Legenden nachzusinnen, doch wie schnell können diese Legenden wieder zum Leben erwachen.

Das Leuchten. Es war als würde es durch mich hindurch sehen und tief in meine Seele blickend jedes meiner Geheimnisse erforschend. Nichts würde vor ihm verborgen bleiben, und nichts desto trotz war dies kein schlimmes Gefühl, keine Blossstellung und keinen Scham empfand ich. Nein, ich fühlte mich geborgen in diesem Licht, so, wie ich es noch nie erfahren hatte.

Da fuhr mit einem Male ein Ruck durch mich hindurch und erschütterte mich zutiefst. Ich schien wie aus einer grossen Höhe auf den Boden zu fallen, und ich bemerkte zu meinem Leid, dass ich nun meinen Körper nur allzu gut fühlen konnte. Wo war nur dieses Wohligsein, wo war die Geborgenheit geblieben? Mich frierte und ein Schmerz dem eines Messerstichs gleich durchbohrte mich. Es war des Schmerz der Reue. Der Reue, welche ich empfand, da ich diesen unglaublichen Moment nicht noch besser ausgekostet hatte, als er dagewesen war, und dass ich ihn mir so einfach habe entreissen lassen. Doch andererseits war ich aus der Verdammnis des ewigen Beobachters befreit und konnte mich nun auch auf meinen letzten Sinn wieder vollständig verlassen.

Irgendwie war es mir, als wäre ich gerade erst neu geboren worden. So als würde ich meinem Körper zum ersten Mal bewusst. Als sähe ich zum ersten Male die Wunder einer einzelnen Hand, die zahllosen sich immer weiter verästelnden Fältchen, die Fingernägel, welche so viel stärker sind als der Rest dieses Wunderwerkes und deren Halbmonde, so scheint uns also doch etwas mit dem silbern glänzenden Gestirn am Firmament zu verbinden, und schliesslich die bizarre Einfachheit der Mechanik eines sich biegenden Fingers und das Spiel der Muskeln dabei in ihm.

Ja, meine ganzen Bewegungen schienen mir in neuer und fremder Weise. Zuerst hatte ich ein wenig Angst, nein Respekt vor diesen neuen Empfindungen, die wie ein reissender Strom auf mich einstürzten und mich zu ertränken drohten.

So wagte ich es kaum, einen Fuss vor den anderen zu setzten, doch das Verlangen nach dieser unendlichen Geborgenheit, war stärker und ich vermutete diese nur im Licht des leuchtenden Wales zu finden. Ich setzte mich also, mit einer grossen Geistesanstrengung, in Bewegung und gelangte im näher zum Meere, dessen Gestalt ich nicht wiedererkannte.

Das Dunkel und die zahllosen Mäuler, welche zuvor Nanami verschlungen, und im Rausche selbst alle Verwünschungen auf das Mädchen ausgesprochen hatten, waren verbannt und hatten einem schimmernden, blitzenden und glänzenden Gewand aus Gold platz gemacht, dessen Fasern sich weit über des Meeres Oberfläche verbreiteten, und kein Ende zu nehmen schienen. Es war als hätte Helios selbst sich dazu herab gelassen im Meere ein Bad zu geniessen.

Da überkam mich eine Freude und ich vergass schier meine Angst vor leisester Bewegung. Ja, die Versuchung endlich mit diesem wundersamen Geschöpf zu schwimmen, wurde einfach zu gross, als dass ich mich hätte zurückhalten können.

Ich rannte ja! Ich hatte meine Beine schon längst in Bewegung gesetzt, als ich mir nun dessen Bewusst wurde. Ich, die doch vor Sekunden noch nicht einmal den Mut aufbrachte einen Fuss vor den anderen zu setzten, ich rannte! Und die Freude, die ich dabei empfand, war nicht zu beschreiben. Sie strömte durch mich und durch meinen Hals und entlockte ihm ein lautes Lachen. Ein Lachen so dunkel und bronzen, wie die Farben der Jahreszeit in der ich geboren, dem Herbst.

Ja, Glück und Freude empfand ich, gleich würde ich am Wasser sein. Ich fühlte kaum, wie meine Füsse den kühlen, taufrischen Rasen berührten, und es dünkte mich, ich flöge über die Erde dahin. Doch mit dem ersten Lecken wurde ich wieder auf den Boden zurück geholt, und wurde meiner Bewegungen wieder Herr. Sogleich als ich in Berührung mit dem, denn so schien es mir, verbotenen Golde kam, schien die Zeit sich verlangsamt zu haben. Die Wellen schienen länger zu brauchen, um den Strand zu erreichen, der Wind verlangsamte seinen Wettlauf um die Welt zu einem lächerlichen, zweitklassigen Renntempo, und selbst der Mond schien an seinen Platz am Firmament gefesselt.

Kühle, angenehme Kühle liess mich ruhig werden, und meinen Gedanken freien Lauf. Mein Körper wurde immer weiter zum leuchtenden Zentrum gezogen, wie ein Nachfalter zur Fackel, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass ich mir bewusst war, mich nicht zu verbrennen. Wie von tausenden von Händen und von tausenden von Zungen wurde mein Körper liebkost, und doch waren die Wellen Klauen eines Raubtieres, welches mich mit tosenden Stimmen rief, und zu sich in seine grellend blitzende Höhle zog.

Noch vermochte ich weder Arme noch Beine zu einem Schwimmzug zu bewegen, ich liess mich treiben und genoss das Mysterium, welches diese Hingabe umwob.

Da endlich geschah es. Ich musste mit aller Kraft, die meine Lungen mir zur Verfügung stellten Atem schöpfen, und die Wellen verschlangen mich, wie zuvor Nanami.

Die Dunkelheit. Obwohl vor mir das Licht flammte, umhüllte mich dennoch die Dunkelheit und schien mich nicht hergeben zu wollen. Die Dunkelheit hatte mich wieder, denn so wie das blitzende Gewebe des Lichts auf der Oberfläche regierte, so herrschte sie hier unten und ihre Macht schien endlos. Doch so wie das Licht die Finsternis ruft, so ruft die Finsternis das Licht, denn sie sind zwei seiten des Gleichen. Und so lieferten sich Licht und Dunkelheit einen erbitterten Kampf, bis das Licht mich schliesslich wieder in seinen magischen Bann gezogen hatte.

Es dünkte mich, als müsste ich meine Glieder gar nicht rühren und schwimme von selbst zu diesem Zentrum, zu dieser Sonne hin, und auch die Luft, welche ich, da ich ja ein menschliches Wesen war so sehr zum Überleben brauchte, erschien mir auf einmal unnötig und nichtig, genauso wie einem Fisch, der ja aus dieser auch keinen Nutzen ziehen konnte.

Und so zog es mich immer weiter hin, zu diesem seltsamen Wesen, welches also der leuchtende Wal war, und trotz des Ruhe und der unendlichen Tiefe, die in diesen Wassern herrschte, lag hier auch irgendwo eine geheime Spannung verborgen, welche sich durch das Licht wob und es noch dichter erscheinen liess, wie ein Vorhang, der das Wichtigste verdeckte. Ich wagte nicht einmal zu ahnen aus welchem unentdeckten Ecken des Meeres, diese, eine solche Spannung wohl kommen mochte, um einzig und allein dazu zu dienen, diese letzten noch verbleibenden Sekunden auszufüllen, bevor sich der Wal nun zeigen wolle.

Da, das Licht wurde heller und ich hatte keine Möglichkeit hinein zu blicken, denn ich war geblendet von dieser Pracht, und obwohl die Kühle mich immer noch umgab, und sogar in mich einzudringen drohte, so wurde es in mir doch warm, und schliesslich stiess sich die Kühle mit einer letzten Berührung sanft von mir ab, und verschwand in der Düsternis hinter mir. Das Licht schrie und pochte nun in meinen Augen, und obwohl ich diese geschlossen hielt, so war das Grellen doch nun schier unerträglich.

Ich versuchte mir vorzustellen, wie es sein würde, wenn dieses Licht den Ozean nun nicht beherrsche. Dunkelheit, nur manchmal erhellt vom armseligen Trösten eines einzelnen blauen Sonnenstrahls, der sich hierher verirrt haben mochte. Er würde seine Reise machen, um dann abrupt auf einen dahin schnellenden Fisch zu treffen, welcher gerade mit seinen Kameraden seine eigene Reise durch die Meere machte, mit dem einzigen Ziel neue von seiner Art zu schaffen. Oder auf eine Wasserpflanze von denen es tausende gab an dieser Stelle, und doch wurde sie erwählt für einen kurzen Augenblick das Glück des Lichtes zu erfahren. Und doch es würde sich eine gewisse Geborgenheit verbreiten, welche jedes Wesen, einjede Pflanze und einjedes Tier umschlungen hielt und schützte, wie jede Mutter ihre Kinder schützt.

Ein Lächeln flatterte kurz über meine Lippen, als ich daran dachte, und da flammte auf einmal das Feuer der Erkenntnis in mir auf: ich war ein Teil des ganzen, mehr noch, ich war das Meer!

Das Meer mit all seinen Wogen, mit all seiner Macht, und mit dem Donner den es bringen konnte, und auch mit der Ruhe in ihm selbst. Ich war das Meer, mit all seinen Launen und mit Gefühlen, die nur ein leuchtender Wal fühlen konnte.

Ich öffnete die Augen und sah, dass diese Erkenntnis nicht alleine von meiner selbst kam, denn er war direkt vor mir, der leuchtende Wal. Ohne dass ich mir also dessen bewusst gewesen war, hatte er mich unentwegt zu sich geholt, und mir Bilder und Worte gesandt, welche ich nie als solche erkannt, seien sie gesprochen worden.

Er blickte mich an, und eine erneute Welle von Freude und Glück erfasste, tränkte und erfüllte mich und liess ein warmes Prickeln in mir zurück. Ich betrachtete ihn scheu und mit masslosem Erstaunen. Seine Augen erschienen so tief, wie ein unergründetes Meer, so voller Lösungen auf alle Probleme, die wir Menschen je gehabt hatten, und doch tief in ihrem Innern fand ich Geheimnisse und Rätsel, welche sie sich selbst der menschliche Geist noch nie ausgedacht hatte, und es hätte mir den Atem und auch die Sprache verschlagen, hätte ich sie in den weiten Meeren besessen.

Ja, nicht nur die Augen, sondern das ganze Wesen in seiner Erscheinung selbst strahlte eine solche Weisheit aus, welche ich noch nie bei einem anderen erfahren hatte, und es auch nie werde, denn, so wurde mir klar, sie waren so alt wie diese Welt. Sie waren schon da gewesen, als es noch kein anderes Leben gegeben hatte. Schon dann reisten sie durch die weiten unendlichen Ozeane und webten mit ihren silberhellen und bronzedumpfen Gesängen die schönsten Melodien, Melodien welche noch keiner menschlichen Seele je zu Ohren gekommen waren, denn selbst wenn sie es wären, die Menschen wären zu taub gewesen sie zu hören, oder gar einen Sinn daraus zu ziehen.

Ja, diese Bilder und Worte sandte er mir, und weiter noch und weiter führte nun die Reise, welche ich nun ohne es vorher bemerkt zu haben mit ihm begonnen hatte. Er führte mich durch die Zeit, in der ich sah, wie sich das Leben in seiner ganzen Vielfalt und Magie entwickelte.

Ich sah Zellen sich zu kleinen Tierchen entwickelnd, welche mühsam ans Land kriechten. Ich sah die riesigen Echsen, welche wir Dinosaurier nennen durch weite Ebenen und dunkle Wälder streifen, von den Menschen noch unberührt. Sie waren anmutig, voller Eleganz und das Leben spiegelte sich in ihrer Muskulatur wieder. Doch trotzdem waren sie nicht so schlau, ihr furchtbares Schicksal abzuwenden. Ich sah die ersten Säugetiere durchs Meer und über die weiten Lande wandern und die ersten Primaten sich entwickeln. Dann sah ich den Menschen, sich selbst als die Krone der Schöpfung bezeichnend, die er nicht war.

Doch die leuchtenden Geschöpfe, von denen es lange nicht nur eine Art gab, sie waren nicht ein Teil des Ganzen. Sie waren, so wie ich, als ich mich noch an Land befand, zum stillen und ewigen Beobachten verdammt. Doch sie trugen diesen Bann mit einer schier unvorstellbaren Ruhe, und mit einer solchen Hoffnung auf das Gute, obwohl sie doch eigentlich, zumindest von unserer Rasse, darin hätten enttäuscht werden sollen. Doch ich wusste, diese Wesen waren nicht wie wir. Sie sahen die zahllosen Verschachtelungen der Vergangenheit und die noch in weiter Ferne liegende, ungewisse Zukunft, welche mir durch die Ströme, die das wundersame Geschöpf mir zusandte, in dichtem Nebel gehüllt erschien.

Da gewahrte ich mich mit einem Male einer anderen Gestalt. Nanami. Ihre Haare schwebten und bewegten sich wie lose in einem nicht vorhandenen Winde. Sie erinnerten mich entfernt an wirbelnden Seetang in der Meeresströmung. Noch konnte ich ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen, denn sie hatte es mir abgewandt, doch dann durchfuhr ihren Körper eine leichte Erschütterung, und fast ohne eine merkliche Bewegung, drehte sie sich mir zu. Sie betrachtete mich, als würde sie meine Anwesenheit erst jetzt bemerken und näherte sich mir. Wie eine Fee in einem goldenen Kleid sah sie aus, denn ihr Körper war von dem prächtigen Scheine dieses Wesen umrahmt. In der Berührung ihrer Hand lag ein leichtes Zittern, und dies kroch langsam meinen Arm hinauf und sammelte sich in meinem Herzen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das Zittern von meiner oder der ihren Hand entstammte, oder von der Aufregung herrührte, welche ich empfand.

Wir waren uns ähnlich. Beide Kinder des Ozeans. Dem Wasser näher, als die meisten anderen menschlichen Wesen, die Sinne geöffnet für die Wunder der Welt, welche unter der Oberfläche der tiefen und unergründlichen Wassern lagen. Ja, verbunden. Erleichtert atmete ich innerlich auf und dankte dem wundersamen, leuchtenden Wal für das Geschenk, die Gabe, die wir besassen und uns gleichzeitig zu Aussenseiterinnen machte. Einem kleinen roten Punkt, auf einer sich für weiss haltenden Oberfläche. Niemand und nichts vermochte uns diese Gabe zu entreissen. Es war die Gabe das Meer mit all seinen Wundern so zu sehen, wie es wirklich ist, als uns selbst und unser Leben.


End file.
